To Find the Trident
by autumnshutup
Summary: From SYOC, the Greeks and Romans must work together to find the lost trident.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this took forever! I hope you love it! Eh, you probably won't but…. **

**LOLA RIDDLE P.O.V**

My alarm clock beeped and I groaned, why do I have to be up so early? I rolled out of my bed in the Asclepius cabin, which I was the only one in. I threw on jeans and a t-shirt that said "I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it!" and ran out of my cabin. I noticed it was storming horribly, I wonder why? I knocked on the Hade's cabin door and my half-brother caelan.

Oh, you're probably wondering why my half brother would be in Hade's cabin, am I right? Well easy, my mother was with both gods.

Anyways, my brother answered the door and looked ready to go so he wordlessly walked outside.

"Do you know why it's storming? In camp?" I asked him.

"No, but we better get to breakfast." Caelan said. I walked there and sat down at my lonely table. I picked up pancakes and toast and offered the biggest pancake to Asclepius and Poseidon, wondering about the rain. I finished while Chiron clomped his horse hooves onto a nearby table.

"Senior counselor meeting in 10 minutes! Everyone must attend!" Chiron said and murmurs were made throughout mess hall. As slow as a sloth, ten minutes had arrived and I went into the big house. I saw cane Scott from Nike, Rowan lore from Apollo and Caelan. I sat next to Valentina Sarafette from Zeus.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked her but petite body shrugged, she was a quiet girl/

"Well children as you know, I have called a meeting, but first I shall show you some, ahem visitors." He said and 10 kids with purple t-shirts and SPQR tattoo on their forearms. As soon as they walked in the room I felt in danger.

"Romans." Scott said in a monotone whisper.

"Greeks." One girl with black hair and neon purple streaks in said.

"Children, you must put aside your differences to complete this quest." We all jumped as we saw Hestia appear in the middle of it.

"Vesta, Hestia" the Romans and we said and bowed respectfully, although I was slightly confused as to why they were referring to her Roman form when it hit me.

They were seeing everything I Romans point of view.

Great just great! Well the girl with the neon hair stood up next to Chiron.

"Hello fellow demigods, I am Storm daughter of Jupiter and we are all here because Neptune's slash Poseidon's trident has been stolen. "She said and Hecate continued

"And Romans and Greeks must work together to retrieve it."

**Bleh, it's short and bad, I know! WELL I NEED PROPHECY IDEAS SO PLEASE HELP! Uhh**

**Favorite scene/line-**

**Favorite character besides own-**

**Something you want to happen-**

**THankss!**


	2. OMP! i SO SOWWY!

OmP** (oh my Poseidon) I am so sorry! This took forever, I know. But uhh, there was one review saying it's been like a month, but it's only been like at most two weeks. Sorry, I've been with school and stuff, and on my report card I FAILED 3 CLASSES. Sorry again! Heres the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>STORM ROBBINSON POV<strong>

"What? We can't go on a quest with some stupid Romans!" said a boy with black shaggy hair and ICE blue eyes. Oh, he just drew the line.

"Now, Phil lets calm down now. "Said Chiron, the centaur

"Yeah Phil" I spat his name, "shut up, you know you're just jealous, because Romans kick Greeks butt!"

"Now storm, I don'-" started Chiron but a girl with colored, raven black hair and sky blue eyes that immediately told you giving her some toilet paper and silly string, is a horrible idea and will lead you in to a gooey papery mess, interrupted him.

"OH shut up! You act like your all this but you're not! You're obnoxious! , rude and know-it-alls. So why don't you shut your lollipop-licking mouth and let them speak before I do it for you!" She yelled.

"Thank you Allie, now we are issuing a quest, there will be three people from both sides going. You must find Poseidon's and Neptune's trident." Chiron said calmly.

"What do you mean Poseidon AND Neptune? Aren't they the same person?" I questioned and a few nodded.

"It's very hard to explain, but yes and no. In this case it's a no; someone is out for the Greeks and the Romans, now I will pick the two leaders from the Greek and roman side, and you will pick two other people to go with you." Chiron leaded. "Now for the Romans I pick Storm Robinson." Eh, I'm not that surprised to hear my name, daughter of Zeus is good luck. "For the Greeks, Valentina Sarafette." A lot of gasps were heard at my Greek sister's name, she must be pretty quiet.

"Chi- Chiron, I don't think that I can lead this, you should pick someone more umm experienced." Valentina started.

"Non-sense! You can do this, plus you have storm to accompany you!"

"O-o-Kay."

"Now storm, please pick three people to join you." After five minutes of analyzing their hopeful faces, I picked three."

"Steve Michaels, son of Sors. Crystal Gomez, daughter of Chione, and Aemillius Brooke, daughter of Juventas." I said, and I have not seen some people look anymore shocked.

"Wise choice, now Valentina."

"Uhh, Lola Riddle, Cane Scott and uh, Damon McCoy**."(Don't worry, even if I didn't pick your character,** **they will have a really important part!)** She said. They smiled; I looked over at my group and saw Damian (with a thinking face on that was never good.

"Alright campers, thank you all. You are leaving in a week; the Romans will be staying in their respectful cabins for the remaining time. You are to make your new member feel at home the next few days." Chiron directed the last part at the Greeks, I made my way out the door and walked up to cabin one. In the room there was music, kids dancing and playing around and wrappers. everywhere.

_This is going to be the longest week of my life._

* * *

><p><strong>please remember, i will be putting all characters into a ...special cause. *insert evil smirk* soo here are the questions<strong>

**1) What do you think will happen?**

**2) funniest/saddest/happiest line, scene, moment?**

**3) do you have a favorite character, yet?**

**4) Whats your favorite animal? i like dolphins and owls, weird right?**

**well thank you! I get SOOOO MANY REVIEWS! THANKS! i'M HOPEING FOR 10 THIS CHAPTER! WE CAN DO IT!**


	3. Again sorry

I'm Ridicoulous

* * *

><p><em>Damon McCoy<em>

"This is crazy! Why do you get to go?" said my bratty sister, Molly. I had just told my cabin about me going on the quest.

"Oh shut up, if you were to go on a quest, you'd freak out and run home at the first sight of danger." A sister of mine yelled, Molly gave her what was supposed to be an evil glare, but made her face go into a face that much resembled a pug.

"Alrighty then, I'm going to go get ready for my quest."I smirked and started packing a draw-string bag. But of course, on the way I tripped. Within ten minutes I was done, so I decided to go train, I grabbed my sword and walked off. Luckily, this time, I didn't trip. As I got to the arena, I saw Crystal Gomez looking for someone to match with. I silently approached, holding my sword to its side.

"Hello, son of Vulcan." She greeted.

"It's Hephaestus, and hey!" She rolled her eyes, and tried to slash but I side-stepped it, then tried to hit her but she expected it, and went for the next move. She caught me off-guard and tripped me; we ended with her foot on my stomach and sword pointed to my throat. My sword had skidded away.

"Die." I said, that was the word for end.

"Well, okay then." It took her pointing her sword a little more into my throat for me to realize she didn't know,"Die", didn't mean "Please kill me!".

"NO! Die means stop or end." I yelled, swatting my hands for no purpose.

"Dang it! I mean, psshh I knew that!" She mumbled. I smiled and walked away.

"What? Not going to ask for a re-match? Say that it was unfair?" she called after me.

"Um, no…?"

"Why not?"

"Because, you won. The end. Are things different in camp Jupiter?"

"Duh! We don't accept defeat very well." She shivered, as if the thought of losing scared her. She walked away with a strange look on her face. I walked in another direction, towards the beach. It's a great place, even for a son of Hephaestus. I sat atop the rocks and looked out into the ocean.

"It sure is pretty, isn't it?" I looked over and saw Lola riddle.

"Yeah, why is Lola up here?" I questioned.

"Because Lola isn't always doing immature things, thank you very much."

"Why is Lola speaking in third person." I laughed.

"Lola has no idea." She sighed dramatically which sent us both into a fit of giggles.

_BRING! BRING!_

_T_he conch shell sounded so we got up and started racing towards the mess hall. I ate silently, only speaking when someone spoke to me. This wasn't a lot today. After dinner, I went straight to bed, knowing that I can't go on a quest half asleep.

_After sleep_

I woke up to see the sun staring me in the face. I quickly threw on a t-shirt and jeans, putting my bag over my shoulder. When I got there I saw Valentina looking scared while Storm was grumbling/ yelling to herself. I barely know her, but I think Storm's crazy. After a while, they all came up and we got into Argus's van.

"Are you guys ready?" Storm said.

I honestly couldn't answer this.


	4. Chapter 4

Aemillus Brooke's POV

"We're going on a quest! We're going, were going, we're going on a QUEST!" I shouted, in the mini-van, that's leading us to New York.

"Em, if you don't shut up, I'm going to make you!" Storm yelled, truly aggravated. I oh-so maturely stuck my tongue out at her, to which she rolled her eyes at. I was sitting next to Lola, who was glaring out the window, staring at the raindrops.

"Have you ever noticed that raindrops are like little tiny water martins?" She said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Your right! That's so cool!" I yelled, giving the blond a high-five.

"You too are so weird." Steve Michaels said, rolling his green eyes.

"Thank you!" We both said, cheerfully. Realizing we had said the same thing, turned to each other and started laughing.

"Alright, I've barely talked to you before, but you're awesome!" She said, giggling.

"You too!" I said, chuckling. Finally, we had come to a stop, in the front of a big building, if you want to know the name, ask Annabeth, not me.

"'Ight, where do you guys want to start?" Cane Scott said. We all looked around and shrugged, until of course Storm had to say something.

"I'm the leader. I make the decisions." She said, firmly.

"Actually, I'm also a leader. And, I think we should go backwards from when Percy went, because he was a son of Poseidon, looking for Zeus's bolt, and now we have two daughters of Zeus looking for Poseidon's trident." Valentina said, in a small voice. We all stood there, shocked at how she out-spoken Storm. Although, her plan was brilliant.

"You dare try to take down my authority!" She shrieked. Valentina blushed, and backed away a little.

"No, what she said was right, she is your co-leader, and the backwards thing makes a lot of sense." Steve said.

"Ugh!" Storm yelled, "Whatever!" She stomped her boots, and her face got beet red. Lovely.

"Where should we start?" Damon said, scrunching his dark eyebrows together.

"Well, opposite of new York is either China or California. But, since more important things have happened to us in California, we should go there." Valentina smiled, proud of her idea.

"Even I have to say that's a good idea." Storm muttered.

"Alright, so tickets to California. San Diego, here we come!" I yelled. WOO HOO!


End file.
